Interference
by GreyCatOfSpeed
Summary: Post-series. Satoshi and Daisuke lived fairly normal lives after Krad and Dark 'left', but now they're back and they brought others. Someone has begun to target them though. SatoDai & KradDark. OCs, possible OOC, Shounen-Ai. M cause I'm an idiot.
1. Prologue Meeting the Master

Interference- SatoDai/KradDark

Prologue

You find yourself following a brunette girl with brown eyes about thirteen. You don't know why or how you came here, but you feel compelled to do so because you feel you will understand when you arrive at wherever you destination may be.

She leads you to a wooden double door, engraved with images that seem to come from many worlds, she opens to reveal A cozy family room with a hearty, bird-shaped fire and cushions surrounding an antique pine rocking chair.

In the chair sat a woman seemingly out of place. She was young, seemingly in her late twenties to early thirties but, she had long silver hair, with eyes to match, and wore a shining silver ball gown with medium grey strappy heels. Also, she had a photo album in her hands which, upon a slightly closer inspection revealed, had pictured centered around four guys: A boy with crimson hair and eyes, another with blue, one with purple hair and eyes, and a blonde with blue eyes.

The girl gave a bow to the woman, "Milady, I have brought another for you."

The woman looked up with a smile. "Thank you dear, I can take it from here." As the girl leaves the woman turns her attention to you. "Hello, I am Grey Cat of Speed, sometimes referred to as 'The Interferer', it is a pleasure to meet you." Before you can respond she cuts you off. "I do not need your name my guest. You are here for a story which I will tell you." She tapped the album in her lap "Have you heard of an anime called DNAngel? Well, either way I'm here to tell you that it is actually real, in a separate world from your own. I travel between worlds finding interesting peoples to assist and that, was one of them." She leaned forward then motioned to the cushions "Sit, relax. After the telling I will send you back to your home, in front of your computer, or whatever computer you sat in front of prior to this."

"It was a long time ago but, like all my adventures, I remember it clearly. I worked for Satoshi Hiwatari, even after Dark and Krad had gone for a year my contract was still not nullified, probably because he didn't know that it had to be, in secret I followed and watched, hoping something exciting would happen. I got bored, especially since all I really ended up seeing was some sappy romance between Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada. But, what I found curious was Sato-Chan's avoidance of romance, seeming to prefer watching Daisuke from afar with a sad look. Now, mind you, I only knew it was a sad look because I'm an expert at reading people, especially things they try to hide. Now, I must admit I had thought of the pairing of Dai-Chan and Sato-Chan from the beginning but I know that there is no chance of it unless one side was already wishing for it and now that I was certain that Sato-Chan was that one side, all I needed to do was ask my friends for some assistance and bring back Krad and Dark, Whom I like calling Kra-Kun and Da-Kun, because it is fun to call them by odd names.

"So I called on Mayuna, or May-Chan, and Ice-Chan and the events that follow are where this story truly begins…"


	2. Ch 1 Reunions

**I'm bored cause my parents are going out of state and I'm home alone so I decided to work on this. I hate using suffixes or Japanese in stories, but I don't know any other way to express GreyCat's nicknames that she insists on giving everyone. I probably have tons of problems with this, even though I tried to make sure everything was okay, oh well. I wonder how much sleep I got... Oh, and for the thought-chat-things:**

**+ + Daisuke**

**++ ++ Dark**

**- - Satoshi**

**-- -- Krad**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Laden with several heavy bags, Daisuke somehow managed to continue waling after his mother without collapsing.**

"**Dai-Chan! Hurry up I've got more stuff for you to carry!" She called, holding another brimming sack. This was going to be a long day.**

**He wasn't sure why but, for a brief moment, he found himself thinking how lucky Dark was for never having to do this. Why think about Dark now? He'd been gone for a year already, and it's not like he was expecting him to come back either. He was s better off without that obnoxious guy in his head anyway but, Daisuke did kind of miss him… Oh well, nothing could be done about it. Besides, he was quite happy, even without Dark.**

**Daisuke began to pick up the next sack he was to carry, groaning as he heard another vendor advertising a sale.**

"**You know, I was going to get mad at you for those comments about being 'better off without' me and being happy without me but… you look like you could use some help." Said an amused voice.**

**Daisuke looked up towards the figure beside him, only to drop his baggage in surprise as he recognized the person he never thought he'd see again. "D-, Dark!?"**

**The dark purple haired man next to him was obviously trying to suppress his laughter, judging by the look in his eyes, gave a slight bow. "Tis' I. The one and only, great master of thieves."**

**Still stunned, Daisuke tried to regain some composure "But, how?"**

"**Not sure, but Grey Cat is wrapped up in it somewhere," Dark winced, rubbing the left side of his head at the memory. "And two very violent girls who I assume are friends of hers."**

"**Dai-Cha-!" Came his mother's voice, stopping suddenly at the sight of Dark. Wide-eyed and overfull bag in hand, she walked toward him. "Dark?"**

"**Long story short, yes." He flashed her an award-winning smile. "Shall we get your groceries back to the house?"**

**She nodded her head, unable to speak. The groceries were then divided between Dark and Daisuke and they carried it home. And after they were done the two boys headed to Daisuke's room.**

"**Dark," Daisuke, while lying on his bed, asked "How did you know what I was thinking?"**

"**It seems that our mental link is still there." Dark replied, relaxing on the couch-thing.**

"**Why can't I hear your thoughts?"**

"**Because, unless I send them to you specifically, I keep my thoughts to myself."**

"**How mean, Da-Kun!" Came GreyCat's voice that called in mocking childish distress.**

**The two turned to the window to see the tall woman grinning with two younger females. All of the girls before them obviously seemed to have the 'holier than thou' attitude as their smug expressions made them seem larger than they were.**

"**Hey GreyCat, and company…" Dark paused.**

"**Hi GreyCat." Daisuke smiled good-naturedly. "What'cha here for?"**

**The silver-haired woman returned his friendliness. "I'm just checking on the fruits of my labors. These two helped me as well. Mayuna and Ice" She motioned two the two girls behind her, first to the short blonde with blue eyes, then the taller girl with snow-white hair and ice-blue eyes.**

"**Hi" they both called, smiling cheerily.**

**+They don't seem all that violent to me…+**

**++They are lions in sheep's' clothing.++**

**+Don't be so rude+**

**++But they are!++**

**+Ri~ight+**

**++You'll see… And you'll regret not listening to me.++**

"**It's not nice to have a secret conversation and ignore us like that!" Mayuna said, pouting.**

"**Huh? How did you know?"**

"**May-Chan can read minds" The blond giggled maliciously.**

"**Oh…"**

"**Ice and I can too, to be perfectly honest but, we have more respect for privacy."**

**Mayuna gagged.**

**GreyCat rolled her eyes and tossed Daisuke a phone-like object. "Dark's already got one but you can use this to contact me anytime. I'm gonna go check and Sato-Chan."**

**Apparently Daisuke had a stroke of genius for a moment. "Wait, if Dark is here, then doesn't that mean that…"**

"**Yep, Kra-kun is back too, you can't have one without the other, but you don't need to worry, he promised to be civil."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Satoshi stood silently watching the masterpiece of gold, reds, oranges, and pink known as a sunset while he pondered.**

**The eyes of the devil were also golden. It seems monsters have pretty faces to hide their true hideous forms. I am glad to be rid of it. At least I don't have to worry about what'll happen when I sleep.**

**"You make me sound so terrible, master."**

**Satoshi whirled to see Krad not too far behind him, wearing a casual, and slightly malicious, smirk.**

**"What are you doing here? How is it you're back?" Satoshi practically hissed.**

**Krad rubbed the right side of his head spitefully and mumbled, "GreyCat and some psychotic friends of hers did something that brought us back."**

"**What?!" the boy was surprised that his former employee would do something of that nature, knowing full well how much he hated Krad.**

"**She mentioned there being a reason for us to return, some sort of business she felt we would face or something like that."**

"**And you had better stay on your best behavior, Kra-Kun!" GreyCat's voice taunted cheerily.**

**Satoshi looked curiously towards the woman and her grinning companions where as Krad was glaring at them.**

"**I suppose it **_**was **_**part of the deal**_**." **_**he sighed.**

"**It was, and anything other that co-operation would be bad for you." Said Ice.**

**Krad cringed slightly, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Satoshi's expert eyes. **

**"when you can make Krad cringe, you must be pretty impressive. GreyCat I would like an explanation."**

**"Yessir! I had a feeling that they would be necessary for whatever occurrence I can tell is coming up. Though I revived them, they need to stay close to you guys for a while before they will be able to fully act in the world independently, plus it allows for easier surveillance and if you are attacked you could be protected easier."**

**Satoshi held a cold gaze with the blonde angel, who's wings were a bit obvious. "Fine. If I must, I'll deal with him, but could he get rid of those wings?"**

**Krad scoffed. "Of course!" the wings sifted their form till they became a small black ferret with dark blue, almost purple, eyes. "This is Thiw"**

"**Interesting," Satoshi said with a bored tone.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A woman with short, light-brown hair watched the screens carefully before turning to a cage that held a muscular shackled man with eyes, hair and wings that burned like flames. "These four males are your targets, follow my orders properly and I will ignore your crimes against me and I shall set you free, but my conditions must be met before you will be allowed your desires, understand?"**

**The man looked up at her, "It doesn't seem like I have much choice, I refuse to stay shackled, even if no chains hold them together, it shows that I am caged. I'll do this, but you must uphold your end of the bargain."**

"**Of course." She unlocked the cage. **

**As he left it he paused in front of her, glaring with those eyes that could sear the souls of even the strongest warriors, though its effect was lost upon the woman, who did not even flinch. He stalked out of the room, headed for his prey which would allow him to acquire his freedom.**


End file.
